Tales of Darkness
by Yan Wolfpath
Summary: L'histoire se passe juste avant le combat contre Mythos,les héros se reposent tranquillement et profitent de vacances improvisées à la plage...


Avant de lire l'acte UN :

Imaginez que tous les persos du jeux sont en maillot de bain (les maillots que l'on débloque dans le jeu) et que le point de vue est celui de Sheena . Ah oui! Au fait : la ville où sont les personnages est Altamira, et la société qui s'y trouve s'appelle Lézaréno. Bonne lecture !

Tales of Darkness

Acte UN : La plage

Journal intime de Sheena

La scène se passait sur la plage d'Altamira, tout le monde s'amusait sur le sable chaud et, après m'être débarrassé d'un gros lourdaud (non, pas Zélos pour une fois) qui tenait absolument à me passer de la crème solaire dans le dos (je lui ai fait croire que Régal était mon petit ami, ça l'a calmé direct), bref après m'etre allongé sur ma serviette à côté de Préséa, je m'apprettais donc à profiter enfin du Soleil pour peaufiner mon bronzage. Un clak! retentit soudain près du bar de la plage, mais il ne surprit en vérité que les touristes, qui ne connaissaient pas encore l'origine d'une telle violence.

Raine: Non Lloyd! Tu ne m'apprendra pas à nager! Il n'en est pas question!

Lloyd: C'est bon, j'ai compris! Pas la peine de me frapper!

Lloyd s'en alla en bougonnant, et vint s'asseoir près de moi:

"Salut Sheena! me dit-il, T'as pas vu Collette ?

- Non, répondis-je avant de me reprendre : heu, attend, je crois qu'elle est parti avec Zélos.

- Avec Zélos ? fit-il interloqué, SEULE avec Zélos ?

- Pourquoi ? le taquinai-je, t'es jaloux?

- J'ai...hésita Lloyd, surtout peur qu'il lui fasse des choses...

- T'en fais pas pour ça, lui affirmai-je, il faudrait déjà qu'elle sache de quoi tu parles !

- Zélos connait trop bien ce genre de choses, répondit Lloyd, et puis, tu sais, elle n'est plus aussi naïve qu'au début de notre voyage !

- Vraiment! lui répondis-je, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu veux dire que ça y est, vous l'avez fait ? Petit coquinou, va ! C'était quand la première fois ?

- Fait quoi ? répondit Lloyd, abasourdi. Hein ? Non! J'ai jamais dit ça! Sheena arrête, j'ai jamais dit ça! Dis-lui Préséa!

Lloyd ne savait plus quoi répondre, c'était marrant! Il était tout rouge le pauvre. Préséa, qui avait entendu toute la conversation en étant allongée à mes cotés, renchérit en disant:

"y'a pas de honte à avoir tu sais ?"

Et soudain un bras vint s'enrouler autour du cou de Lloyd. c'était celui de Zélos, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

"Tu sais, mon chou, si tu veux draguer Sheena, il vaudrait l'amener dans un coin à part!

- Si tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu sale pervers! m'énervai-je contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sheena? m'apostropha Zélos, t'es toute rouge depuis qu'on parle de Lloyd!

- Làche-moi, t'es tout mouillé, protesta justement le jeune homme en question."

Zélos relacha son étreinte, et se releva, derrière lui apparut Collette. Elle avait encore son masque et son tuba sur le nez.

"Regardez tout le monde! dit-elle en s'agenouillant, j'ai trouvé ça dans les profondeurs"

Elle tenait dans sa main une petite pierre bleu, qui etincelait au Soleil.

"Ouah, c'est super beau, clama Lloyd.

- Ouais, rajoutai-je, c'est une pierre de sirène non ?

- Eh oui, ma petite Sheena, répondit Zélos, tu as raison! Finalement ta tête est peut-être aussi bien remplie que ton soutien-gorge!

- On t'as rien demandé toi, lui ai-je répondu

- Pierres de sirène, annonça Préséa d'un ton monocorde, fragments résiduels du matériau ultra resistant mis au point par les scientifiques de Lézaréno pour construire le grand pont de Tesseha´la. De nombreux fragments furent éparpillés dans les fonds sous-marins durant les travaux, mais ils furent tous ramassés par la suite, à cause des radiations cancerigènes qu'elles émettaient.

- Cancerigènes ? s'étonna Collette.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassurra Zélos, nos ex-sphères nous protègent des radiations.

- Il est illégal de se balader avec ses choses là, lui dis-je, tu devrais le donner à la société Lézaréno, c'est elle qui s'en occupe.

- Quelle rabat-joie tu fais ma pauvre fille, tonna Zélos, en rajoutant : t'en fais pas, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Viens Collette, nous allons montrer ça à Raine.

- Mais...balbutia Colette à l'intention de Zélos, qui commençait déjà à partir, Sheena a dit que...

- Hein ? fit Zélos en se retournant. Oh oui! T'en fais pas Collette, nous le montrons juste à Raine, et ensuite nous irons le donner à Régal, puisqu'il est le directeur de Lézaréno. Tu ne voudrais pas priver Raine d'une aussi importante découverte.

- Non, répondit gaiement Collette.

- A la bonne heure! Alors, tu viens mon petit ange ?

- J'arrive"

Ils disparurent tous deux de mon champ de vision (en même temps c'est dur de pouvoir regarder au-dessus de sa tete lorsqu'on est allongé sur le dos). Lloyd paraissait furieux, je lui conseillai de s'allonger à coté de moi. Et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, il alla chercher une serviette et s'executa. C'est étrange car, j'ai beau me dire que son coeur appartient à Collette, et qu'il ne me verra jamais, à ce moment j'ai senti tout mon corps vibrer au son de sa voix. Et meme s'il n'est pas vraiment viril (enfin, s'il devient comme son père biologique...rahh!), même s'il est encore un gamin dans ses réactions, je ne peux m'empecher de ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Est-ce de l'amour, ou peut-être simplement du désir ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient à l...

"Non mais t'as vu comment il parle à Collette ? dit-il, le silence dura quelques secondes, Sheena ? Sheena ?

Hein ? me repris-je maladroitement, Lloyd me parlait depuis tout à l'heure et je ne l'écoutais même pas. Heu, oui, Lloyd. C'est horrible!

- Ben oui, c'est horrible, répondit Lloyd, comment il peut se permettre de l'appeler son petit ange? Et devant moi en plus!

- Ce type a quand même beaucoup de culot, ai-je ajouté, mais sans grande conviction, car je n'étais pas encore descendu de mon petit nuage.

- Sentiments amoureux détectés à proximité, dit Préséa, sur un ton ironique."

Je pris cette remarque pour moi, et me mis aussitot à rougir, balbutiant un maigre :

"Pré..Préséa, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je crois qu'elle veux dire que...commença Lloyd, que je ressens des choses...enfin par rapport à... Collette... Enfin..."

Préséa tourna la tête dans ma direction, et répondit :

"Oui, c'est ça que je voulais dire."

Elle acheva sa phrase en me faisant un clin d'oeil, du genre "si tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu regardes Lloyd!", puis reposa son visage face au ciel, et ferma les yeux en souriant.

"Moi je pense qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, affirma Lloyd.

- Pourquoi ? lui demandai-je

- Parce que Zélos ne fais jamais rien sans raison c'est tout!"

Et sur ces mots il partit en direction de Génis, qui faisait des patés de sable avec une fille de son âge, dont j'ignorais totalement le nom. Alors que je le regardais s'en aller, Préséa, toute souriante, prit la parole:

"Madame Sheena Irving, ça sonne bien dis donc!

- T'es pas marrante Préséa, lui répondit-je, en plus, son vrai nom à Lloyd, maintenant qu'on le sait, ça devrait être Aurion.

- Madame Sheena Aurion ? reprit Préséa sur le même ton ironique, ça sonne moins bien!

- Ferme-là un, peu veux-tu ? lui répliquai-je.

- Je me demande ce que ça fais d'avoir Kratos comme beau-père.

- Quoi ? Kratos est un type bien.

- Mais autoritaire, et un peu borné, en plus il a fait beaucoup de choses dans notre dos.

- C'est pas pire que d'être la belle-soeur de Raine après tout.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Préséa, en se relevant, comment ose-tu...

- Au fait, reprit-je, amusée, il s'amuse bien ton petit chéri avec cette nana là-bas.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ben, regardes! lui dit-je en lui montrant Génis du doigt.

- C'est qui celle-là ? demanda Préséa, interloquée.

Génis était en train de s'amuser à construire un énorme chateau de sable. Il y avait une fille avec lui, et Génis semblait bien rigoler en sa compagnie. Tout à coup je vis Lloyd qui revenait avec des masques de plongé vers eux deux, et qui leur faisait signe de le suivre.

"On dirait qu'il vont faire de la plongée, dis-je à Préséa.

- Je me fiche bien de ce qu'il font, répondit-elle froidement, comme à son habitude.

- Il y a un coin plus loin, continuai-je, qu'on appelle le rocher des amoureux. C'est une vaste crique où l'eau crée mille reflets sur les rochers. C'est très romantique comme endroit. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas que cette fille arrive à semer Lloyd, pour ensuite pouvoir être seule avec Génis.

- Et alors ? Ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent! répondit Préséa, un petit moment de silence s'installa, le vent souffla sur la plage, puis elle se leva en disant : Il faut que je me dégourdisse les jambes.

- La crique est à l'Est d'ici, en longeant la côte, dis-je en souriant.

Préséa me regarda d'un air absent, puis elle soupira en disant :

"Tu m'embêtes avec ça Sheena! Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller là-bas.

- Tu sais ma grande, répondit-je, les garçons ne font jamais le premier pas.

- Sheena! Tu commence à m'enerver là!... Et puis, comment peux-tu être aussi formel ? répondit-elle, Zélos le fait toujours lui, le premier pas.

- Zélos n'est pas un homme, répliquai-je sur un ton rêveur, c'est une bête de sexe.

- Ha, pouffa Préséa, j'aimerais bien voir ça!

- Tu n'aurais jamais la force de supporter une telle expérience...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Moi ? Rien, répondis-je.

- C'est bizarre ce que tu dis Sheena. Pour un peu on croirait que toi et Zélos vous avez couchez...

- Génis est en train de partir, la coupai-je instantanément.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais cure!"

Puis elle se retourna pour le voir partir, l'autre fille était encore avec lui, tandis que Lloyd partait devant.

"Mais, d'un autre coté, reprit Préséa, j'ai toujours voulu faire de la plongée. C'est vrai, à Ozette il n'y a pas la mer et..."

Puis, sur ces mots elle s'en alla rejoindre Génis et les autres. Génis rougit en la voyant, et il s'écarta tout à coup de sa nouvelle copine.

C'est à ce moment que j'aperçus Raine, elle était toute excitée, elle scrutait de partout, elle était complétement folle. Le mode ruine, en somme, comme d'habitude. A mon avis, ce qu'elle cherchait aussi frénétiquement, c'était une autre de ces pierres que Zélos tenait dans ses mains. Zélos était là d'ailleurs, pas bien loin de Raine. Il lui indiqua soudain le rivage. J'étais trop loin pour pouvoir les entendre, mais je lis facilement sur ses lèvres (je suis ninja quand même!). Zélos dit : "Il va falloir nager pour en trouver d'autre.", et Raine répondit :"Nager ? Mais j'ai trop peur de l'eau. Vas-y toi." Elle commençait à lever une main menaçante, mais Zélos lui dit de se calmer, et rajouta :"Je n'ai pas un oeil aussi aguéri que le tiens, je peux t'accompagner, mais pas te remplacer." Raine eut un moment d'hésitation et...une énorme bête surgit devant moi. Une bête noire, gigantesque, poilue, répugnante et trempée, qui commençait à me lécher le visage.

"Skoell! Skoell! Non, arrête!"

Cette voix était apparemment celle du maitre de ce satané clébard.

"VOUS! lui criai-je, VOUS ALLEZ MOU... et puis la vue de son visage me fit perdre tout mes moyens.

- Excusez-moi, infiniment, il est un peu fou de temps en temps, dit-il, puis, en se penchant sur son chien : Pas bien, pas bien, vilain chien.

- Ho, vous savez c'est pas si grave, répondis-je souriant (Pourquoi ai-je répondu ça d'ailleurs ?).

- Il vous a fait mal ? dit-il de sa voix si sensuelle (faut vraiment que je me calme moi!).

- Non, je...j'ai l'habitude de me battre contre des monstres dix fois plus gros que ça...enfin je veux pas dire que votre chien est aussi hideux qu'un monstre mais...

- Oh! Vous êtes une guerrière ?

- Heu, oui, répondit-je, empruntant l'air niais qu'ont toutes les poules bon marché de Zélos (A ce moment je me suis senti rougir aussi).

- J'ai du mal à vous croire, votre peau et si parfaite, continua-t-il en me caressant délicatement le visage (s'il croit qu'il va pouvoir continuer à me caresser comme ça...il a tout à fait raison...raah!), enfin... (il me lâcha le visage...èè) ce que je veux dire c'est...vous n'avez pas la moindre cicatrice.

- Vous me flattez, rétorquai-je, mais mon corps est si souvent parcourus de bleus, ou de traces de brûlures (Et si peu par d'aussi beaux mecs!). Regardez mes mains, elle sont toutes abimées."

Je lui tendis mes mains, à hauteur de la poitrine en me rapprochant de lui, comme dans une position de prière. Il les recouvrit délicatement avec les siennes. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il portait un long manteau rouge. Ses mains étaient blanches et froides. Il retenait sa longue chevelure noire avec un bandeau blanc. Il approcha son front du mien, ses cheveux me chatouillèrent le visage et il murmura :

"Vos mains sont magnifiques...Mademoiselle ?

- Sheena! ai-je répondu subitement. Il a sourit, j'ai continué : Sheena Fubayashi.

- Vous êtes divine, mademoiselle Fubayashi."

En disant cela il s'est approché de moi, nos lèvres se sont rapprochées, et, pendant une éternelle seconde de bonheur, je m'oubliai totalement dans ses bras...

"Monsieur, c'est à vous cet animal ?"

C'était un garde-côte qui venait de parler. Il était grand, musclé, et tout et tout, mais il me faisait surtout pensé à un Zélos, mais la classe en moins (enlevez la classe à Zélos, qu'est-ce qu'il vous reste ? David Hasseloff).

"Les chiens sont interdit ici, veuillez quitter la zone."

Décidément ce type était vraiment un enfoiré, juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant...

"Vous m'avez bien compris monsieur ?

- Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais pas sourd! dit-il en souriant."

C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçus qu'il était réellement aveugle. Ce bandeau qui attachaient ses cheveux recouvraient effectivement ses yeux. C'est pourquoi aussi il était accompagné d'un chien, sûrement. Cela le rendait si mystérieux...Pourquoi était-il aveugle ? Etait-il maudit ? Ou est-ce une blessure grave qui la rendu ainsi ? Mon sombre vampire semblait prendre la cessité en dérision.

- Il vous faut partir, ordonna David-tête-de-bite-Hasseloff.

- Je sais mes obligations, monsieur, intervint mon amant, mais je ne comprends pas la source de cet acharnement.

- Je ne fais que mon travail! s'insurgea le garde-côte.

- Je ne vous cacherez pas que j'en doute fortement, répondit son interlocuteur, regardez cette femme là-bas."

Il montrait le rivage du doigt, où, effectivement, une fille était en train de se débattre.

"Ha ha, s'exclama David Hasseloff, comment vous pouvez me montrez cette fille du doigt si vous êtes aveugle!

- L'oeil éternel de mon coeur remplace les yeux violés de ma chair, répondit le ténébreux personnage (J'vais m'évanouir de bonheur!).

- C'est Raine! ai-je crié tout à coup (après avoir repris mes esprits). C'est Raine, sauvez là elle ne sait pas nager!

- Elle n'est pas en danger, assura le garde-côte, regardez, elle est accompagnée d'un ami bienveillant.

- Bienveillant, lui ?" ai-je rétorqué.

En effet Raine se débattait toujours, tandis que, juste derrière elle, se trouvait Zélos. Elle finit par se racrocher de toutes ses forces à l'homme, et à l'éteindre comme une bouée de sauvetage, ou, carrément, comme son amant. Zélos, évidemment, était aux anges.

"Vous voyez, elle ne risque rien, reprit David Hasseloff.

- Vous pensez ! lui ai-je répondu, elle est juste en train de se faire violer devant tout le monde mais à part ça!

- Bon, je vous pris de ne pas gêner mon travail mademoiselle ! fit-il.

- Quel travail ? m'énervai-je. C'est quoi que t'appelle travailler toi ? Moi je te regarde faire et, tout ce que vois c'est un gros lourd caché derrière ses lunettes de Soleil qui pense qu'à faire le beau sur la plage en montrant ses muscles!

- Laisse-le Sheena ! me souffla mon beau prince des ténébres, cet homme ne mérite pas que tu gâche ton énergie contre lui.

- Veuillez quitter cette plage, ordonna David-tête-de-bite-Hasseloff, ou je fais appeler la sécurité.

- Calmez-vous, répondit mon homme, je m'en vais."

Puis il appela son chien ("Skoell !") et m'adressa ces quelques mots :

"Demain soir, 18 heures, au théàtre des minouz.

- J'y serais", ai-je essayé de répondre (en vérité, j'étais tellement émue que je ne sais pas s'il m'a vraiment compris).

Et puis il me tourna le dos, le chien alla s'asseoir juste devant lui. Il s'agenouilla sur la sombre bête, et puis il tendit les bras comme des ailes. Une dizaines de chauve-souris rouges s'échappèrent de son corps, et je m'aperçus que son manteau venait de disparaitre (un manteau fait de chauve-souris...génial!). Sous son manteau il portait un veston de cuir noir, sans manche, et qui mettaient à nu ses bras musclés. Soudain il contracta son dos,il semblait pris de convulsion, et puis deux grandes ailes noires sortirent d'entre ses omoplates. Il les déploya de toute leur envergure, puis se releva, en portant son chien dans les bras, et il s'envola, devant mes yeux ébahis. Je l'ai regardé partir, s'envoler, s'éloigner de moi, et puis j'ai tout de suite pensé au soir même. A ce que j'allais me mettre, comment j'allais me coiffer et...je me suis soudain rendu compte que je ne lui avais toujours pas demandé son nom ("Quelle conne ! ai-je pensé, je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose.").

Le garde-côte m'a soudainement sauté dessus:

"Ca va, il ne vous a pas trop importuné ? Quand même, il faut être gonflé pour faire du gringue à une fille aussi respectable que vous. Mais je le comprends un peu remarquez, vous êtes si belle que, quand vous allez quelque part, même les anges s'arrêtent de respirer pour vous regarder."

J'ai regardé dans le blanc des yeux le type qui venait de me dire ça, en me demandant comment je pouvais réagir face à un lourdaud pareil. Je me décidai à employer une vieille technique que m'avais appris Zélos un jour, pour larguer les gens en beauté :

"Vous savez, je pense que vous êtes comme le "h" de Tesseha´la.

- Vraiment, répondit-il, stupidement intéressé.

- Oui, dit-je, de ma voix la plus sensuelle, pour enfin me défouler : VOUS NE SERVEZ A RIEN!"

Et sur ces mots, je sortis un de mes sceaux de mon maillot de bain (un ninja est toujours armé, quoi qu'il arrive) et le plaquai violemment sur son torse en invoquant un sort d'enchantement :

"Magormor Antorbok Quattur'gha !"

Ensuite je lui ai ordonné de creuser un trou dans le sable et de s'enterrer jusqu'aux épaules.

Il s'éxecuta promptement, le con, hypnotisé par mon petit bout de papier. Ensuite je suis retournée auprès des autres. Il y avait Régal, Lloyd et Collette. Je demandai à Lloyd où étaient passés les autres, il me répondit :

"En ce qui concerne Génis et Préséa, je n'en sais rien. Ils étaient avec moi et cette autre fille, Fiona, et puis d'un coup, ils n'y étaient plus. On est rentrés tous les deux, Fiona n'avait pas l'air très contente.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ai-je répondu en souriant, là où ils doivent être ils n'ont pas besoin de toi."

Il a répondu "Ha bon", d'un air bête. (C'est vrai qu'en fait il est bête, Lloyd. Je me demande comment j'ai pu être amoureuse de lui.)

"Hé! Raine vient de plonger! s'écria Collette."

En effet, dans l'eau il n'y avait plus que Zélos. Il regardait vers la plage d'un air assuré. Soudain Raine ressortit de l'eau, elle tenait quelque chose dans les mains, sûrement une pierre de sirène, car on put entendre d'ici un "yyyaaattaaa!", aux sonorités féminines, puis un "Boooyyyaaa!", typique de chez Zélos.

"Ils viennent de trouver, intervint Régal.

- C'est bizarre, s'écria Collette, je croyais que toutes les pierres de sirènes avaient été récoltées.

- C'était bien le cas, confirma Régal, on les a confiné dans les locaux de la société Lézaréno.

- Alors pourquoi ils ont réussi a en trouvé deux autres aussi facilement ? ai-je demandé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Régal, je ne sais vraiment pas..."

Raine et Zélos revinrent sur la plage. Toute excitée, Raine sortit de la plage en courant. Elle étreignait devant elle les deux pierres bleus, qui étincelaient, un large sourire coupait son visage en deux.

"Deux, j'en ai trouvé deux", scandait-elle en arrivant vers nous. Elle nous les montra à tous, et demanda où était passé Génis, ainsi que Préséa. On lui dit qu'ils allaient rentrer, et elle ne s'en inquièta pas plus (son excitation était trop grande). Régal s'interposa en disant qu'il ne pouvait la laisser garder ces pierres, et quand tant que directeur il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ça.

"S'il te plaaiiit Régal, suplia l'archéologue, j'ai pris beaucoup de risques pour les acquérir.

- Oh, répondit-il, je suppose que je peux faire une entorse au réglement, pour toi. Mais à une seule condition!

- oui, fit Raine en bavant à moitié sur sa combi de plongé, tout ce que tu voudras!

- Il faut juste que tu me les donnes, répondit-il, je vais les faire examiner !

- C'est à dire ? demanda Raine.

- C'est à dire que je vais les faire mesurer sous tous les angles, ça nous permet de les recenser, et ainsi de savoir combien ils nous en reste à trouver. On peut faire ça ensemble si tu veux.

- On fera ça demain, répondit Raine, Zélos m'a épuisé...

- Oui, bien-sûr !

- Oh, non ! se reprit-elle, je te fais confiance, fais-le maintenant si tu veux.

- Ta confiance me touche beaucoup !"

Ils étaient en train de partir tous les deux lorsque Zélos revint vers nous, l'air satisfait.

"Alors, lui ai-je soufflé, tu t'es bien amusé avec cette pauvre petite Raine ?

- C'était au poil, répondit-il surexcité, elle est terriblement affolante quand elle s'y met !

- T'as pas honte, ai-je répondu, elle, elle était à moitié en train de se noyer et toi tu en as profité pour...

- ...Lui apprendre à nager ma belle, me coupa-t-il, c'est simplement ce que j'ai fait !

- En la tripotant dans tous les sens, accessoirement! ai-je répliqué.

- C'est ELLE qui s'est accrochée à moi ! affirma-t-il, d'un air innocent.

- Ben voyons !

- Ho, fais pas cette tête Sheena, me dit-il, t'es encore plus laide que d'habitude quand t'es comme ça !

- Me fait pas chier, OK ?

- Au fait, reprit-il, tu veux pas que je t'apprenne à nager par hasard ? On pourrait commencer ce soir, par la théorie. Sur mon lit on sera bien pour...

- NON MAIS POUR QUI TU PRENDS ? lui criai-je.

- Ho, c'est bon, j'rigole, se reprit-il, je suis pas zoophile.

- Toi, t'as VRAIMENT envie de mourir !

- Si on peux plus rigoler !

- De toute façon, lui ai-je envoyée, toute guillerette, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir!

- Ha ouais, fit-il d'un air faussement désintéressé, avec ton urologue ?

- WOUAH (Il vient vaguement de me traiter d'homme travesti là !), CREVE ! ai-je crié en sortant un sceau envouté de mon maillot.

- Hé, calme-toi Sheena! me dit-il, affolé.

- Magormor Antorbok..."

En fait, j'ai pas eu le temps finir mon incantation qu'il avait déjà détalé. (Il faut dire que, la dernière fois que lui ai fait un Magormor Antorbok Quattur'gha, il s'est retrouvé à poil dans les rues de Meltokio en train de chanter "Je suis pubère, et Martel m'habite.", donc je comprends qu'il aie pris peur.)

Le temps commençait à se rafraichir, alors je suis rentré, Lloyd et Collette sont restés seuls (soi-disant pour attendre Génis et Préséa, les coquins). En rentrant j'ai croisé Régal et Zélos qui parlaient ensemble. Ils parlaient sur un ton si sérieux que j'ai trouvé ça louche, alors je me suis cachée derrière un panneau publicitaire (à défaut d'un buisson), pour les espionner. Voici le contenu de leur conversation :

Zélos : Elle a gardé les pierres de sirène que tu m'avais donné.

Régal : Non, ne t'en fais pas, je les ai récupéré. Je vais les remplacer par des fausses.

Zélos : Heureusement ! C'est hyper dangereux de se balader avec ça ! On aurait put tous choper le cancer! Mais t'as pas peur qu'elle se rende compte de leur fausses authenticités ?

Régal : On s'en fiche! De toute façon, on peut lui raconter qu'elles perdent leur éclat au contact de l'air.

Zélos : Ouais...t'as raison.

Régal : Et sinon, ça a été avec elle ?

Zélos : Ha oui, j'ai pris mon pied ! C'était chaud, yeah baby !

Régal : Je parlais pas de ça !

Zélos : T'énerve pas, fallait prévenir !

Régal : Elle sait nager maintenant ?

Zélos : Disons qu'elle n'a plus peur de l'eau, c'est déjà ça!

Régal : C'est cool pour elle.

Zélos : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Régal : C'est toi qui m'a demandé les pierres et inventé ce coup tordu, pas moi.

Zélos : C'est vrai, mais je disais ça pour rire au début tu sais. Je pensais pas que t'accepterai de me les donner.

Régal : C'était pour Raine, pour lui faire passer sa peur de l'eau.

Zélos : Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois aussi bienveillant envers elle, sans arrières pensées je veux dire...

Régal : Tout le monde n'a pas des idées aussi mal placée que toi !

Zélos : Ouais, en fait j'ai encore du mal à y croire...T'es sûr que tu voudrais pas te la faire ?

Régal : Qui, Raine ?

Zélos : Non, crétin, le pontife ! Bien-sûr que je parle de Raine ! C'est vrai...si t'as toujours pas baisé depuis que la soeur de Préséa est morte, tu dois avoir une méga pression !

Régal : PARLE ENCORE D'ELLE COMME CA ET JE T'ARRACHE LES YEUX !

Zélos : Ca va être un peu dur avec les mains attachées !

Régal : T'EN FAIS PAS JE ME DEBROUILLE TRES BIEN AVEC MES PIEDS !

Zélos : C'est bon, calme-toi ! Si on peut plus rigoler !

Régal : Tu rigole pas avec ELLE, OK ?

Zélos : OK, OK !

Régal : A part ça...

Zélos : Quoi ?

Régal : Tu crois que maintenant, elle ira dans l'eau sans crainte ?

Zélos : Oui, pourquoi ?

Régal : En fait...quand on fait des voyages en bateau, et qu'il y a beaucoup de houle, ou alors qu'un monstre vient taper la coque...enfin toutes les fois où elle se met à avoir peur, elle a pris l'habitude de se coller à moi.

Zélos : Et toi ça t'excite la bite !

Régal : Ca me GENE, tout simplement, d'abord à cause de la promesse que j'ai faite à ..., et aussi parce que je sais qu'elle éprouve rien pour moi.

Zélos : Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?

Régal : S'il te plait Zélos, tais-toi !

Zélos : Vraiment, t'en sais rien vieux !

Régal : Si ! Justement, elle me l'a dit. Elle m'a même parlé de son amant.

Zélos : Elle t'as dit qui c'était ?

Régal : Heu... oui, mais elle m'a dit de ne rien dire.

Zélos : Menteur ! Elle t'as rien dit ! Elle t'as rien dit parce que ce type n'existe pas, c'est des mythos ça se voit. Elle t'as raconté ça pour se protéger.

Régal : Zélos ! Tu deviens lourd !

Zélos : Ho ça va ! Moi je faisais ça pour aider, c'est tout. C'était juste pour ça que tu voulais que je lui enlève sa peur ?

Régal : En partie...en tout cas bravo ! Les résultats ont l'air concluant.

Ils se sont serrés une dernière fois la main, et sont rentrés dans l'hotel. A ce moment Lloyd et Collette sont apparu, alors je suis restée cachée :

Collette : Il est quand même gentil!

Lloyd : Qui ?

Collette : Ben...Zélos! C'est gentil d'avoir appris à Raine à nager, sans rien en échange. Comme quoi il peut être un gentil garçon quand il veut.

Lloyd : Oui, si tu le dis...

Collette : Au fait Lloyd ?

Lloyd : Quoi ?

Collette : C'est quoi un...urologue ?

Fin...du premier acte

commentaires :

- Les persos appatiennent tous à Tales of Symphonia, à part le garde-côte (David-tête-de-bite-Hasseloff), Fiona (la prétendante de Génis), le beau ténébreux (J'ai pas encore trouvé de nom) et son chien Skoell, qui m'appartiennent entièrement.

- Le sort "Magormor Antorbok Quattur'gha" appartient au jeu "Eternal Darkness", sur GameCube ( une vrai tuerie en survival-horror, ce jeu!). Sheena utilise d'ailleurs deux autres magies tirées du même jeu dans la suite de ma fic. A l'origine dans Eternal Darkness, ce sort sert à enchanter un objet.

Voilà, si vous voulez faire un break, c'est le moment.

C'est bon ? Alors bonne continuation !

Tales of Darkness

Acte DEUX : Le théàtre minouz

Journal intime de Sheena :

Voilà, nous sommes le lendemain de cette journée de folie, il est 17H45, et j'angoisse à mort. Je me suis habillée de façon plus que convenable (une robe moulante, violette, en simili-cuir), pour aller avec le style gothique de, heu, truc (faut vraiment que je lui demande son nom). Enfin voilà, je viens d'attacher mes cheveux, j'ai mis du parfum de Heimdall, qui sent aussi bon qu'un bouquet de fleur fraichement cueillies. Voilà, je suis prête, je vais y aller...

Sheena reposa son petit carnet sur la table de nuit, elle regarda autour d'elle, dans la chambre, qu'elle partageait avec les filles du groupe. Collette, Raine, et Préséa dormaient toutes paisiblement. Elle s'éclipsa sans faire de bruit (en parlant d'une ninja cette expression prend tout son sens), et sortit. Elle prit l'ascenseur, et traversa le hall d'entrée. En route elle croisa Zélos, qui draguait la fille de l'accueil de l'hôtel. Il avait enfilé son costume noir, et attaché ses cheveux de façon classe (il n'y a que comme qu'il arrive à être beau...enfin, potable). Il ne fit même pas attention à elle, et Sheena ne lui fit pas remarquer (Il n'avait quand même pas gâcher sa soirée tout de même!).

Elle arriva à l'extérieur, l'air était frais, et elle regretta bientôt d'avoir pris un décolletté aussi plongeant. Elle traversa toute la ville pour rejoindre la navette qui la conduirait au lieu du rendez-vous. En arrivant sur l'île où se trouvait le théâtre, elle sentit comme une sorte d'angoisse qui lui prenait le ventre. Elle se sentit tout à coup laide, hideuse, trop mal coiffée, mal habillée... Il était là.

Juste devant elle se trouvait l'élu de son coeur, il était venu, comme il l'avait dit. Il portait un manteau noir cette fois-ci, un manteau qui le couvrait de la tête aux pieds. Il se tenait appuyé sur le rebord d'un petit muret, et semblait contempler la mer. Sheena s'approcha de lui. Meme s'il se tenait de dos par rapport à elle, elle se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, car il commençait à se retourner.

"Bonsoir, Sheena, dit-il en souriant, finalement tu est venue !

- Je suis en retard ? demanda Sheena.

- Non, non, la rassura-t-il, pas du tout ! Je craignais simplement que tu ais pris peur.

- Peur ? s'exclama la jeune femme, Et pourquoi aurai-je pris peur ?

- Ma sortie d'hier avait de quoi impressionner.

- Quand tu t'es envolé ? demanda Sheena, C'est vrai que ça m'a fait un peu drôle sur le coup. Mais j'ai vu des choses beaucoup plus impressionnantes.

- J'imagine, fit-il, il parait même que tu es à l'origine de ce qu'il se passe là-haut ?"

A ce moment il montra le ciel du doigt, ce ciel inquiètant, teinté de violet. Sheena repensa alors à ce qu'il y avait là-haut, Derris-Kharlan, Mithos, et le combat final en perspective.

"Oui, dit-elle sur un ton plein de lassitude, moi et mes compagnons avons mis à jour cette infamie, orchestrée par les anges du Cruxis. Mais ne crois pas que ce que nous avons fait est mal!

- Je sais, répliqua-t-il calmement, je sais que tes actions sauveront le monde.

- Parfois les gens n'aiment pas que l'on critique l'église et les anges.

- J'ai un tête à aimer les anges ? rétorqua-t-il ironiquement."

Sheena le regarda sourire, et s'émerveilla devant son visage. Il paraissait sage, malgré sa jeunesse. Son nez squeletique soulignait sa maigreur. Sheena se rendit compte qu'il était assez jeune, finalement. Elle avait imaginé, durant toute la journée avant le rendez-vous, un homme mur, à la chevelure limite grisonnante, mais l'homme qui se tenait elle était un pur Apollon, sûrement à peine plus agé qu'elle. Sa longue chevelure noire le rendait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, mais son sourire ressemblait à celui d'un adolescent. Il était la parfaite antithèse de Zélos en fait, Sheena le vit dans son sourire. Il prit soudain un air angoissé, celui que les aveugles prennent souvent.

"Sheena ? Tu ne parles plus ?

- OH, fit-elle, surprise, excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Tu viens ? dit en lui tendant le bras."

Elle acquiesça, et se jeta sur son bras. Ensemble ils partirent vers le théâtre Minouz. Tout en marchant, elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il lui fit remarquer qu'elle sentait bon, elle rougit. Elle profita cependant de cette remarque pour lui poser une question essentielle :

"Tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot, commença-t-elle, mais en fait je ne sais toujours pas ton nom.

- Hein ? Ha oui ! répondit-il en souriant, c'est vrai, je suis désolé, j'aurai dû te le dire. Je m'appelle Ryudo.

- Ryudo ? répéta Sheena d'une voix douce, c'est mignon."

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et fit passer ses bras autour de sa taille, en les glissant dans son long manteaux, puis elle l'embrassa passionnément. Elle sentit son visage contre le sien, de puissants bras qui étreignaient ses épaules dénudées, et puis la bouche de l'homme s'éloigna, en même temps qu'elle sentit son corps se crisper. En rouvrant les yeux, Sheena vit une expression de douleur sur le visage de son amant, et puis elle s'aperçut qu'une flèche venait de se planter dans son épaule. Il relacha son étreinte, et Sheena put voir par-dessus son épaule. Il y avait une dizaines de personnes, armées jusqu'aux dents, et dont la première ligne tenait des arcs pointés sur lui.

"Retourne-toi doucement Ryudo ! cria une femme archer, qui se tenait devant tout le monde (c'était sûrement elle qui venait de tirer).

- Je ne trouve pas l'utilité d'une telle action, répondit Ryudo sur un ton cynique, je ne pourrais pas vous "voir" mieux que maintenant !

- Je veux au moins voir le visage de celui qui a tué ma soeur! s'énerva la femme.

- Ouais, rajouta un homme à ses cotés, et de plus nous savons que tu n'es pas réellement aveugle."

A ce moment le chien féroce qui l'avait accompagné la veille surgit de l'intérieur du théâtre. Il vint s'asseoir juste aux pieds de son maitre, dans son dos, contemplant d'un air grave tous ces gens qui lui en voulaient.

"Vous n'avez qu'en partie raison, annonça Ryudo, car, tant que j'ai ce bandeau sur les yeux je suis complétement aveugle. La chose que vous ne savait pas, c'est, lorsque j'ai les yeux fermés, c'est mon chien qui les remplacent. Il baissa la tête et dit : Pas Vrai Skoell ?"

Le chien répondit par un petit aboiement joyeux.

"Vous voyez, en fait, continua Ryudo, là je suis en train de vous regarder. Par exemple la femme qui vient de me parler tout à l'heure est blonde, et porte une robe de magicienne."

Cette femme portait effectivement une robe de magicienne, et ses cheveux étaient bel et bien blonds. "C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait vu Raine en train de se noyer hier", se dit Sheena.

"Ecoutez, lança Ryudo, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Mais si vous commencez à m'énerver, je peux vous assurer que je serais sans pitié.

- Fais pas l'con vieux, t'es pas en mesure de résister."

L'homme qui venait de parler avait une voix très empruntée, Sheena connaissait cette voix. L'homme se détacha de la foule, il était armé d'une épée et d'un bouclier, avait enfilé un costume noir pour l'occasion, qui s'accomodait très bien avec sa longue chevelure rouge...

"Zélos ? fit Sheena, abasourdie, non mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Alors ma poule, répliqua Zélos, je t'ai manqué apparemment !

- Vous ! cria Ryudo en se retournant, vous étiez sur la plage hier ! Sheena n'avez pas l'air de vous appréciez.

- Mes relations avec Sheena ne vous concernent aucunement, s'insurgea Zélos, lâchez-là !"

Les deux hommes commençaient à se jauger à distance, la tension était palpable. Sheena vint s'interposer.

"OH, STOP ! On se calme !

- Parce que tu cautionnes son attitude toi ? adressa Zélos à Sheena.

- Quelle attitude ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Ton cher petit ami, continua Zélos, après avoir volé et violer la soeur de Marle, l'a battu à mort et crucifié sur la façade avant de l'église de Flanoir."

Sheena parut un instant choqué, Marle devait être cette femme archer qui pointait son arme sur Ryudo avec rage.

"De plus, rajouta Zélos, cet homme qui ose prétendre être ton petit ami, est l'auteur de milliers de drame tel que celui que je t'ai raconté. Tous les gens qui sont avec moi ont été victimes un jour de sa tyrannie.

- Ouais, et maintenant il doit payer ! cria l'un de ceux là.

La foule l'acclama, et il sortirent tous leurs armes, certains préparaient des sorts, tandis que la plupart commençaient à bander leurs arcs. Sheena sortit un sceau de son soutien-gorge, et le leva au ciel en criant :

Bankorok Redgormor UlYaoth !

Un champ de force bleu, de la forme d'une demi sphère, vint se former autour de Sheena, Ryudo, et Skoell. Tous les sorts qui venaient d'être lancés (tous de niveaux un) et les flèches s'arrêtèrent sur cette étrange paroi transparente.

"Vous ne pourrez pas le traverser, assurra Sheena, et maintenant, s'il vous plaît, discutons!

- Excellente idée ma puce ! rétorqua Zélos.

- Ho! Toi on t'a trop entendu ! répondit-elle, puis, en se retournant vers son petit ami : Ryudo, est-il vrai que tu a commis tous ses délits ?

- Sheena, répliqua l'intéressé d'un air sombre, je dois t'avouer que ces gens ont raison...

- Continue donc, envoya Marle, tandis que Sheena commençait à pâlir, donne-nous la raison de ces actes !

- Il n'y a pas de raisons à donner, répliqua Ryudo, J'ai toujours eu ce genre de comportements.

- Et tu crois que tu t'en sortiras comme ça ? s'insurgea Marle, en larmes.

- Ecoutez, fit Ryudo, je n'ai pas violé votre soeur.

- Hein ? dit Marle en relevant la tête.

- Je l'aimais, répondit-il, et elle aussi m'aimait...Mais un jour elle m'a trompé, et ça m'a enervé. Vous apprendrez qu'il ne FAUT PAS m'enerver. Si vous n'avez pas retrouvé le corps de celui avec qui elle a couché, c'est parce que je l'ai entièrement consommé (A ces mots tout le monde poussa un cri de dégout, Sheena était en larmes). Ensuite, j'ai recueilli son sang dans une cuve et j'y ai plongé ta soeur dedans, entièrement nue. Elle était encore vivante lorsque je l'ais ressorti, cinq minutes plus tard, alors j'ai accroché son corps palpitant à une gargouille de l'église. Voilà, Vous vouliez tout savoir,dit-il de son air le plus mélancolique, vous êtes content maintenant ?

- Ryu...Ryudo ? sanglota Sheena, incrédule, c'est pas vrai ! T'as pas fais ça !

- Moi, envoya Marle, ça ne me dis pas POURQUOI tu as fait ça !

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi, répondit Ryudo.

- Et tu crois que ça suffit ? s'indigna Zélos. Tu nous donnes des détails sordides et c'est bon, on te pardonne...

- Je ne t'ai rien fais à toi, répondit le petit ami de Sheena, estime toi heureux.

- Tu es sur le point de faire du mal à la seule femme que j'aime...répondit le jeune homme."

Sheena se releva, elle regarda Zélos avec insistance, sans savoir ce qu'il fallait dire, ni vers quel camp se tourner. Soudain un homme se mit à crier dans la foule :

"Son champ de protection n'agit pas au sol! Si on lance des sorts qui partent du sol, on peut le tuer.

- Non ! cria Zélos, il y a Sheena là-dessous !

- Qui sait faire des sorts de niveau deux ? demanda Marle."

Comme personne ne répondait, Zélos dut avouer qu'il en était capable.

"Zélos ? demanda Sheena, tu va pas faire ça, si ?

- Ecarte-toi, ma puce, répondit-il à contre-coeur.

- Va t'en, ordonna Ryudo à Sheena, tu mérites de vivre heureuse, ne t'accroche pas à moi si tu veux rester en vie.

- Mais je ne peux pas !

- Si, Sheena, répondit son amant, tu le peux.

- Non, je peux pas, s'écria-t-elle, le sort que j'ai lancé je...peux pas l'enlever."

Le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, et Sheena entendit Zélos crier :

"Vite, va t'en...ERUPTION!"

Sheena, ainsi que Ryudo et Skoell, se trouvant dans l'incapacité de s'enfuir, se retrouva propulsée contre la paroi du champ de force, qui se remplit de matière en fusion.

Tout à coup le champ s'évapora, Ryudo était debout, devant le corps étendu, à moitié carbonisé, de Sheena. Il se pencha sur sa bien-aimée, qui ne réagissait pas. Il lui caressa le visage. Mais il la prit pour morte. Ce fut le départ de sa colère. Il arracha son bandeau, se griffant au passage le front. Mais il ne fit pas attention à ces blessures qu'il s'était infligé, bien trop gagné par la haine. Le chien s'enfuit à toute vitesse, pris de panique. Soudain Ryudo leva la tête en direction de Zélos.

Ryudo ouvrit les yeux.

De grands yeux jaunes, injectés de sang, qui paralysèrent toute la bande de guerriers. Il y eut un temps d'hésitation, et ils décidèrent de fondre sur la "créature du mal", comme ils l'appelaient. Cette même créature du mal qui se mit à crier.

"Sheena ! Tu l'as tué SALAUD !"

Il se leva et fonça sur Zélos, qui était resté en retrait, complétement prostré. Il courait, aveuglé par la haine. Les guerriers se jetèrent sur lui, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il passa à travers eux ans les voir. Beaucoup d'entre eux se retrouvèrent transpercés, lacérés par ses poings ou ses pieds. La cervelle gicla sur les membres coupés, et le sang baigna toute la place. Il arriva finalement sur Zélos, et le martela de coups. Mais le chevalier à la crinière rouge se laissait faire, trop choqué d'avoir put attaquer sa "petite puce", Sheena. Les coups pleuvaient sur lui, et il ne les évitait qu'à peine. Il fut projeté sur un mur, la tête la première.

Et puis, Ryudo, la folie furieuse, s'arrêta. Tout essouflé, il contempla le spectacle de la mort, et cela lui déchira le coeur. Il poussa un long hurlement en contemplant le ciel, son dos se contracta, et il déploya ses ailes...

Sheena...

Non !

Eruption !

Elle est dessous!

ERUPTION!

Zélos ? Tu vas pas faire ça, si ?

Zélos ?

Zélos ?

Narokath Santak Chattur'gha !

"Alors, mon chou, tu te réveilles ?"

Zélos ouvrit soudain les yeux, Sheena était penché sur lui.

"Ha ben enfin.

- Sheena, c'est toi ? demanda Zélos.

- Qui d'autre gros béta ? répondit-elle.

- Tu es vivante ?

- Je meurs pas aussi facilement tu sais ? envoya-t-elle. En fait, après m'être évanouie le chien de Ryudo s'est mis à me lécher le visage, et... ça m'a soigné apparemment."

Zélos se releva difficilement sur ses coudes, il demanda :

"Tu m'as fais quoi ?

- Le sort Narokath Santak Chattur'gha ? dit-elle, c'est un sort de rétablissement.

- Cool, merci, finalement t'es pas si inutile que ça.

- C'est toi qui es inutile ! rétorqua Sheena.

- Où est passé l'autre fou ?

- Il s'est enfui, je ne sais où, répondit-elle, mais au fait...

- Quoi ? fit Zélos

- Tu m'as suivi tout à l'heure, dit Sheena, tu nous as espionné, moi et Ryudo.

- Je m'en faisais pour toi, faut que tu comprennes.

- Ben voyons ! rétorqua Sheena.

Leur conversation fut interrompus par des aboiements pressants, c'était Skoell, le chien de Ryudo. Il se tenait devant eux, et faisait apparemment signe à Sheena de le suivre.

"Vas-y, intervint Zélos, je crois qu'il va te mener jusqu'à ton petit copain. Vas t'en, moi j'appelle Raine et Régal et on va sauver tous les blessés.

- Tu me laisses y aller ? demanda Sheena.

- Pourquoi je ne te laisserai pas y aller ? demanda Zélos.

- Je sais pas...fit-elle...je croyais être la "seule femme que tu aimes" !

- J'ai dit ça moi ? reprit Zélos.

- Oublie ça!"

Le chien était toujours là, alors Sheena se redressa, et marcha vers lui. Soudain il bondit sur elle, pattes en avant. Le poids de la bête la fit tomber à la renverse, quand elle toucha le sol elle n'était plus à Altamira.

fin...du second acte

commentaires :

- Encore deux autres sort empruntés à Eternal Darkness, les deux servent à la même chose dans le jeu.

- C'était un peu gore, mais ça ne le sera plus (c'est pas que je veux pas, mais l'histoire n'a plus besoin de passage gore)

- Vous avez remarquer la drôle de relation entre Sheena et Zélos... j'adore ça ! Vous vous en foutait ? Ba, c'était juste pour dire...

On souffle un peu, cool, vous pouvez aller aux toilettes si vous voulez.

C'est bon ? Alors bonne continuation !

Tales of Darkness

Acte TROIS : La descente aux enfers

Le chien s'enleva, et Sheena se releva. Elle se trouvait à l'entrée d'un temple, encastré dans la roche. Le chien entra en courant dans ce temple, et Sheena entendit dans sa tête comme une sorte de voix, qui lui ordonnait d'attendre.

Elle préféra ne pas écouter cette voix, et entra. Le temple n'avait pas changé, depuis, qu'elle il avait été la première fois, elle essaya de descendre plus bas.

Une voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de venir, de rejoindre ses amis dans les profondeurs des enfers. Cette voix était en contradiction avec la première, elle était plus forte. Tout à coup elle entendit un cri atroce qui venait des profondeurs. Elle essaya de se dépêcher, mais elle était encore en talons hauts. Elle se mit finalement pieds nus, et continua de descendre. Plus elle descendait, plus les cris s'intensifiaient, le noir total s'installait progressivement. Elle finit par ne plus rien voir du tout, mais les cris la guidaient, elle les entendait distinctement, c'était ceux de Ryudo.

"POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CA ?"

Elle entendait des poings rageurs frapper la pierre, les battements de son coeur s'intensifiaient, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle ne savait plus rien. C'était comme si elle courait dans le vide, elle ne voyait même pas ses pieds en courant.

Elle se heurta à "quelque chose de dur", et dut s'arrêter. Elle se mit à réfléchir, et pensa à un sort qu'elle avait appris récemment, c'était un sort pour voir l'invisible, cela devait marcher dans le noir :

"Narokath Redgormor Xel'lotath"

Sa vision se transforma soudain, tout autour d'elle prit une teinte verte. Elle distinguait les immenses colonnes du temple, et les marches qu'elle avait du dévaler à l'aveuglette. Devant elle il y avait une porte noir, entièrement faite de mana, elle semblait flotter, et être aussi légère qu'un souffle d'air. Elle toucha cette barrière magique avec la paume de sa main. Elle semblait imprénétrable, Sheena se dit qu'il fallait utiliser un sort de lumière, le problème étant qu'elle n'en avait aucun à sa disposition.

"Traverse...la...porte !", lui dit une voix dans sa tête.

Sheena apposa ses mains sur la paroi sombre et froide, elle se ramollit à son contact. Ses mains, étrangement, s'enfoncèrent dans la matière sombre. Soudain, tout son corps se mit à aspirer l'ombre de la porte, puis celle qui recouvrait tout le temple. Un souffle divin prit possession de son corps, il lui sembla qu'elle avalait toute la magie qui véhiculait dans l'enceinte du donjon. Elle tomba au sol, à genou, comme si des centaines de couteaux lui transperçaient le ventre.

En se relevant, elle s'aperçut que toute l'obscurité du temple s'était envolée. Il y faisait encore sombre, mais on pouvait distinguer les contours des murs à l'oeil nu. Elle entra dans la salle où devait normalement se trouver l'esprit Shadow (avec qui elle avait conclu un pacte). Elle foulait le sol de ses pieds nus, avec un légère apréhension.

Elle vit enfin Ryudo, juste devant elle. Il était en train de frapper avec rage l'autel de Shadow, en demandant pourquoi il avait été maudit.

"Ry...Ryudo-chan ? intervint timidement Sheena, c'est toi ?

Elle avait utilisé le terme affectif "chan" pour tenter de calmer son ami, et aussi parce qu'elle avait un peur de ses réactions.

"Sheena, comment as-tu pu absorber la barrière d'ombre ? dit-il, encore tout essouflé. Ne t'approche pas, s'il te plait.

- Ryudo, répondit Sheena, pourquoi as tu tué tous ces gens ?

- Va t'en ! ordonna-t-il, ne m'adresse plus la parole !

- Pourquoi restes-tu de dos ? demanda Sheena.

- Skoell ! dit-il à son chien, fais la sortir !"

Tout à coup le chien se retourna vers elle, l'air menaçant. Sheena se mit en position d'attaque, même si la bête était aussi imposante qu'un ours. Cependant le monstre stoppa son mouvement, et baissa la tête, un peu comme s'il avait reconnu son maitre. Et puis Sheena fut pris d'un mal de tête. Elle sentit que quelque chose lui sortait du crâne, elle vit Shadow apparaitre derrière elle.

"Shadow ? fit-elle en se retournant, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir. Pourquoi es-tu aparu?"

L'esprit de l'ombre regardait Ryudo d'un air grave.

"Tu es enfin venu, papa ! sourit Ryudo."

Sheena se retourna vers son amant, incrédule. Ainsi donc il était le fils de ...Shadow ? En le regardant elle fut choquée par ses yeux. En effet, ils étaient ouvert ! Ils brillaient d'un jaune écarlate, une haine profonde se lisait dans ces yeux.

"Tu semble surprise, Sheena, envoya Ryudo à son amante. Hé bien oui, continua-t-il, sans que celle-ci ne puisse parler, oui, je peux voir aisément, avec mes propres yeux. Le problème étant que, à chaque fois que je le fais, et cela arrive bien malheureusement trop souvent, hé bien à chaque que j'ouvre les yeux dis-je, une rage sans bornes s'empare de moi et me fais commettre les pire calamités. C'est pourquoi je me cache la vue, et m'en remet à Skoell pour voir le monde comme il est, pas avec le voile de la colère.

- Ce...n'est pas vraiment de ta faute alors, dit Sheena, timidement.

- Non, fit Ryudo, soudain pris de colère, NON ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et tu Veux savoir ? Tu veux savoir hein, Sheena ? Celui qui prend possession de mon corps dans ces moments ? C'est mon salaud de père.

- Ryudo...Calme-toi, intervint Shadow, en traversant au passage le corps de Sheena, pour rejoindre son fils, Ce n'est pas moi qui te possède, c'est toi qui t'énerves tout seul."

Il prit le visage de Ryudo dans ses mains, et fixa son regard.

"En même temps, vociféra Ryudo, si t'avais pas couché avec une elfe, on n'en serais pas là !

- Arrête ! ordonna Shadow, s'il te plaît arrête ça !

- T'es vraiment un gros pervers quand même ! rétorqua Ryudo à son père, je suppose que tu ne lies des pactes qu'avec des grosses bonnasses, justes pour avoir le plaisir de leur pêter le cul et de les regarder élever seules leurs niards difformes !

- Ryudo ! cria Shadow, tu vas faire pleurer Sheena en parlant comme ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !

- Au fait, tu sais pas toi, rétorqua Ryudo, j'ai rencontrée la salope qui m'a servi de mère.

- Sah'oma ? s'étonna Shadow, tu as réellement rencontré Sah'oma ?

- Tu croyais que tu aurais pu la cacher à mes yeux très longtemps ? demanda Ryudo.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? s'insurgea l'esprit originel.

- Simple, répondit son fils, je lui ai fait payé le crime qu'elle a commis en couchant avec toi. Je l'ai d'abord séduit, froidement, puis je l'ai rendu enceinte.

- Le seul crime qu'elle ai commis c'est de ne pas t'avoir tué après t'avoir mis au monde.

- TAIS-TOI ! cria-t-il à son père, c'est toi qui aurait du t'acquitter de cette tâche dans ce cas-là. Tu n'as jamais était là pour elle ! Elle était belle, et pure, et toi tu as volé toute sa jeunesse ! Tu sais quoi ? Un jour elle m'a même parlé de toi !

- Vraiment ? dit Shadow, timidement.

- Ho oui, répondit-il d'un sourire mesquin, cette petite sotte m'avoua même que, la première fois qu'elle m'a vu, elle avait bien cru te voir toi, c'est marrant non ? Tu trouves pas ?

- Tu es complétement fou ! fit Shadow.

- Nous avons eu un enfant tous les deux, tu veux le voir ?

- Quoi ? rétorqua Shadow, c'est pas vrai !

- Si, si, c'est vrai, fit Ryudo, puis il se retourna vers son chien : Skoell, Skoell ! Viens dire bonjour à ton grand-père !"

L'énorme chien s'assit aux pieds de son père, Ryudo. Sheena, effrondée, regarda la scène en restant incrédule.

- C'est vrai, il ne ressemble pas vraiment à quelque chose de très humain, continua Ryudo, mais lui au moins m'est fidèle.

- Sah'oma ne mérite pas de souffrir encore plus, gémit Shadow, et toi tu mérites de mourir.

- Sah'oma ? répondit Ryudo, depuis quand tu t'occupes d'elle ? De toute façon c'est trop tard, il faudra te résigner à parler d'elle au passé.

- Tu l'a tué ? s'exclama Shadow, en se mettant en position d'attaque.

- En fait je ne l'ai pas réellement tué, répondit son fils, mais elle s'est suicidé lorsque je lui ai dit toute la vérité sur mes origines.

- Il faut vraiment que cela cesse, répondit Shadow, en concentrant son mana dans ses mains.

- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point, papa !"

Tout à coup Ryudo déploya ses larges ailes noires, et il se lança contre son père. La rencontre de leurs deux corps provoqua une explosion monumentale, et Sheena dut battre en retraite. Arrivée dans la salle d'a coté, elle se retourna pour voir le combat. Elle pensa alors qu'elle pouvait s'opposer à Shadow et le vaincre aux cotés de son ami. Mais Ryudo était-il réellement son ami ? Skoell surgit brusquement du champ de bataille, il fixait Sheena avec des yeux vindicatif, et emplis de haine. Visiblement il allait l'attaquer, et elle se demanda si elle était de taille à le vaincre. Et puis de toute façon, si elle le tuait, qu'en penserait Ryudo ? Sheena se dit qu'il ne fallait pas attiser sa colère, car LUI serait capable des pires choses. En retournant trois ou quatre fois le problème dans sa tête, elle pris la décison de s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

Elle entendait dans son dos les bruits du combat, les insultes qui étaient lancées, et de nombreux bruits d'explosion. Juste derrière elle, elle sentait à chaque instant le souffle du chien, et ses pas rapides. Elle redoublant son allure, traversant le temple à toute vitesse, pour enfin sortir à la lumière.

Arrivée à l'extérieur, elle s'arrêta de courir. Skoell sortit du temple, et resta sur le palier, immobile. Il contemplait Sheena. La femme ninja fit un mouvement vers lui, mais le monstre lui montra ses crocs. Malgré cela, le chien restait immobile, Sheena comprit qu'il ne l'attaquerai probablement pas :

"Tu voulais juste que je sorte, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle au chien.

Skoell sembla approuver du regard.

"Va rejoindre Ryudo, continua Sheena, il aura besoin de toi. Je resterai ici.

- Y'a interêt !" répondit Skoell (!) en disparaissant dans les profondeurs du donjon.

Sheena avait franchement du mal à croire que ce soit le chien qui ait parler, mais elle n'alla pas le rejoindre, et fit comme elle avait promis. Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'elle s'assit contre un rocher, et s'endormit. Il lui sembla que le combat dura toute la nuit. Au petit matin elle fut réveillée par le retour triomphal de l'esprit des ténébres. Il était entouré d'une aura sombre et menaçante.

"Il semblerait que j'ai hérité des pouvoirs de mon père en le tuant, annonça l'esprit originel.

- Shadow est mort ?" demanda Sheena.

Ryudo approuva d'une signe de tête, en caressant l'échine de Skoell. Elle se leva, pas très claire (elle venait de se réveiller en même temps), et se dirigea vers son amant. En marchant vers lui elle rendit compte que ses yeux étaient en sang, elle s'écria :

"Ryudo ! Tes yeux !

- Je me suis résigné à les arracher définitivement après mon combat, répondit-il, à présent je suis réellement aveugle.

- Mais...Skoell peut encore...commença Sheena.

- Oui, reprit Ryudo en souriant, Skoell vient de redevenir mes yeux, cette fois il remplira cette tâche du jour au lendemain, jusqu'à la mort de l'un de nous deux. Quant à moi, je ne m'énerverai plus jamais comme tu m'a vu hier.

- Les paroles que tu as prononcé hier m'ont blessées, gémit Sheena.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il, géné, pardonne-moi pour mon attitude, je...

- T'en fais pas, j'te pardonne ! s'empressa de répondre Sheena, mais il reste un gros problème.

- Lequel ? demanda Ryudo.

- En tuant Shadow, continua-t-elle, tu as rompu le pacte qui me liait à lui, et j'ai un certain Mithos à abattre moi, j'aurai besoin de l'esprit des ténébres !

- Soit ! répondit Ryudo, d'un ton solennel, j'accepte donc de conclure un pacte avec toi !"

Sheena fit son serment, et les deux amants furent unis dans un pacte éternel, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

commentaires :

YAN :Et voilà, fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Moi, pas trop en vérité.

Sheena : Pourquoi tu dis ça Yan ?

Yan : C'est simple, je suis l'auteur de cette fic.

Sheena : Et alors ?

Yan : Et alors, aux début c'était moi qui devait être dedans.

Sheena : En tant que personnage ?

Yan : Bien-sûr, je devait jouer le rôle de Ryudo.

Sheena : TOI ! RYUDO ! C'est une blague ?

Yan : Pas du tout, c'est très sérieux.

Sheena : Comment tu veux que je tombe amoureuse de toi ?

Yan : T'es pas sympa Sheena !

Sheena : Arrête de te plaindre, on dirait Zélos.

Yan : Zélos ? Il est cool ce type, il a la classe lui.

Sheena : Et tu crois que pourrais tomber amoureuse d'un type qui prend Zélos en exemple ?

Yan : C'est bon, ferme-là.

Ryudo : Yan ?

Yan : Qu'est-ce t'as Ryudo ?

Ryudo: Je me demandais juste un truc...

Yan : Quoi ?

Ryudo : T'étais obligé de me faire crever les yeux ?

Yan : C'est une espèce de vengeance personnelle, NYAH AH AH !

Sheena : Dis plutôt que ta fic est plagiée sur le mythe d'Eodipe.

Yan : Non, ce n'est pas un plagiat, c'est un clin d'oeil.

Sheena : Au fait Yan...

Yan : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore Sheena ?

Sheena : Oh ! Rien, c'est juste une dernière question...Voilà...Tu vas faire une suite à cette fic ?

Yan : Oui, peut-être, mais...Pourquoi ?

Sheena : Oh, pour rien...Je me disais juste que...

Yan : Que quoi Sheena ?

Sheena : J'avais une petite idée pour une scène...avec moi et Ryudo...

Yan : Tu veux que je fasse une scène de cul entre toi et Ryudo c'est ça ?

Sheena : ...

Yan : T'es toute rouge ! C'est trop fendard !

Sheena : C'est pas drôle, te fous pas de moi ! Alors, Yan ...

Yan : Quoi ?

Sheena : Tu en fera une, hein, tu en fera une ?

Yan : hum, on verra !


End file.
